One Shots
by KlaineFan01
Summary: One Shot # 1. Kurt And Blaine Talk At McKinley


**One Shots  
Kurt and Blaine Talk At McKinley  
About: Based off of the spoilers from the new Lea Michele interview about Kurt and Rachel going to McKinley to see the play, and how Kurt and Rachel see their exes for the first time since "The Break Up."  
Spoilers: For 4x06  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I'll be writing more one shots, please review**

* * *

Kurt and Rachel decided to fly home for a while when they heard, from Tina, about McKinley doing the Grease play this year. Kurt and Rachel decided that now would be a good time to visit their families, seeing as they wanted to do something different this year for Thanksgiving.

Kurt and Rachel were currently sitting the audoritum watching the play, so far Kurt hasn't seen Blaine on stage. They were about half way through the play, it was weird. Didn't Blaine audition? Sugar as Frenchie was now at the closed shop. Just then Blaine entered the stage, dressed in all white, he started singing 'Beauty School Drop Out,' so he was playing Teen Angel.

Kurt had thought for sure that Blaine would try out for Danny. What happened?

"Are you okay?" Rachel asks softly.

She knew how hard this was on Kurt, for the past four nights she's been waking up to Kurt crying in the next room and every night she slept in bed with him cuddling and whispering that everything will be okay until he falls asleep.

"I'll be okay." Kurt whispered back.

'I'll be okay,' it's a phrase that Kurt's been saying a lot of lately. Maybe if he says it enough times he might actually start to believe it.

The play ended and everyone got up and clapped. Kurt and Rachel clapped too, it was a good play.

Kurt and Rachel walked into the chior room, it's been a good while since either of them had stepped into the room. When New Directions, Mr Schue, Mike, Mercedes and Finn entered. Kurt stood still as he looked over at Blaine, who was looking right at him.

"Kurt," Blaine said. "How are you?"

Kurt didn't know what to say, if he said fine Blaine might be able to see through him just like Rachel had seen, they had been dating for over a year and a half and have been friends for about two years now.

"I'll be fine." Kurt said, he smiled sadly.

* * *

"Please just talk to me I need to know where we stand." Blaine said as he tried to catch up with Kurt.

Kurt stopped and turned towards Blaine, he knew that they had to talk no matter how painful it might be.

"Alright, let's talk." Kurt walked up and stopped in front of Blaine.

"You want to go first?"

"Yes," Kurt said taking a deep breath. "How could you do that to us? To you and me? I thought that you loved me yet you go and sleep with another man? How did you think that was going to make me feel? I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, and now I don't even know if I can look at you without feeling all of this pain. It just hurts so much."

Blaine, not taking his eyes off of Kurt's, puts his hand on his shoulder. Both Kurt and Blaine were now crying.

"I love you. There's no excuse for what I did. It meant nothing to me, but you. You mean everything to me. You're the love of my life Kurt, and I'll do whatever it takes to get you to forgive me. Even if it means spending forever trying to gain back your trust." Blaine was even more determined to fix their relationship now than ever before.

Kurt didn't know what to say. Would he ever be able to forgive Blaine for what he did and trust him to never do it again? He knew that they couldn't be together right now because of Blaine being in high school and Kurt being in New York, it would never work. Kurt would be too worried about Blaine sleeping with another guy plus they'd be in the same situation they'd been in the last time things got too much for them.

So if it didn't work then why would it work now? No Kurt has made up his mind, he's not going back to that.

"I think that for right now we should just be friends. At least until you graduate from high school. I don't think that it would be a good idea to continue not when we'll probably be in the same situation in a few months time. But after your done with high school I'm pretty sure we'll be able to try again then. Once your in New York?" The last part came out as a question.

Kurt wasn't sure if Blaine still wanted to go to New York or not.

Blaine nodds his head. Too busy crying to answer him.

"Alright, but we can still talk on the phone and Skype and text each other right?" Blaine asked, even if they weren't dating that didn't mean that he didn't want to stop speaking to him.

"Yes, but not much. Like I said I'm going to be busy with my job. But I'll try to make some time."

"Okay, and I'm still going to New York after graduation." Blaine said.


End file.
